Hogwarts Castle
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: The Trio's 6th year. Hermione is crushing over Harry...but Harry still likes Cho. Something is also going on with Hermione that could cost her, her life. Loosely based off Moulin Rouge. UPDATED...well, kinda;I re-wrote some of it. **LAST CHAPTER UP**
1. Chapter 1

Hiya. I do not own the charaters or anything "Harry Potter", J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. do. 'MoUlIN rOuGe" belongs to 20th Century FOX. 'Come What May' is written by David Baerwald, and "When Love is Gone" is from the Muppet Christmas Carol…on with the story!

"It sucks you have to wear glasses now, Herm." Ron said. Harry took offense to that.

"Hey!" he exclamied.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards the great hall for their Beginging Year Feast.

"Yes, well, I don't really mind." Hermione said. Draco then appeared behind them.

"Ha Ha! I've got a new name for you, Granger…The Bushy Hair, 4 Eyed Mudblood!" Draco said, then bursted out laughing.

"Shove it up your ass, MALFOY! You dark wizard wannbe!" Ron yelled. Draco glared at him

"Oh, I'm scared now, weasel." Draco sneered.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'll-" Ron began, and rasied his arm, but Hermione grabbed it.

"Ron, please. He's just doing it for attention…" Hermione wispered. Ron glared at Draco, then looked at Hermione.

"You'll get yours, Draco." Ron shot at him.

They entered the Great Hall, and Draco laughed, and him Crabbe, and Goyle walked towards the Slytherin table, and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the Gryffendor table, and sat down. Harry looked around the room, then spotted her, his crush…Cho Chang. The prettiest girl in Hogwarts, according to Harry. Hermione waved a hand in front of Harry's face.

"Harry? Did you hear me?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh, no…sorry. What?" Harry said, coming back to reality.

"I said, this Christmas I got a small part in the play, 'A Christmas Carol'. I'll be playing Belle, Scrooge's old girlfriend. I get to sing my own song too." Hermione said, and smiled.

"Really? That's great, Hermione." Harry said, trying to sound exthusiastic.

But, Hermione new that Harry didn't really take an interest in Hermione's role. She new he was gawking at Cho Chang. 'why can't I be as pretty as her…' Hermione wondered to herself. 'this stupid hair…these stupid glasses…this stupid heart!'.

2 MONTHS LATER…

"Now, I no I normally don't give exams so soon, but I need to see how your flying is coming along. When I call your name, mount your broom and rise into the air. I will then tell you what to do. Hermione Granger, your first" Madame Hooch said, reading her clip board.

Hermione walked over in front of Madame Hooch, and mounted her broom. She hated Broom class…it was really the only subject, besides Divination, she didn't really fancy. Hermione kicked off the ground, and rose about 40 feet into the air. She looked down.

"Miss Granger, please do a fly-by, then a double twirl." Madame Hooch said.

But Hermione didn't move. She began to sweat, and she let out a huge gasp. She suddenly felt very weak. 

Everyone looked at her with wonderment in there eyes. She began to pant, then, she let go of the broom. Harry looked at her with horror in his eyes.

Hermione fell off her broom, but luckily, Ron stepped in just in time to catch her, making himself fall. Everyone gathered around them, but then Madam Hooch broke apart the gathering. 

"Please. Everyone, stand back." Madame Hooch said. She looked at Hermione, then at Ron. 

"Ron. Please help me take miss Granger to the Hospital Wing." Madame Hooch said. Ron nodded his head, he looked at Hermione, then at Harry who was standing there with a worried look on his face, and Hermione's glasses. Harry walked over to Ron, and handed them to him. Ron then followed Madame Hooch.

Ron layed Hermione down on on of the bed's Madame Pomfrey told him too.

"Come on, Mister Weasly. We have a class to get back too." Madame Hooch said

Ron looked at Hermione once more, then exited the room with Madame Hooch. Madame Pomfrey took out a type of gas that would wake Hermione up, which it did. She let out a couple of gasps, She wispered and gave a nervouse chuckle.

"All this, silly stress…" Hermione said, in a low voice, she cuckled.

Hermione began to cough. Madame Pomfrey held out a white piece of cloth. Hermione coughed into it, when she was done, Madame Pomfrey looked at the white cloth, and what she saw made her turn white. Blood. Hermione followed her gaze.

"er…It's alright, Madame Pomfrey. This happens to me sometimes, since I was a baby. My parent took me to a Muggle docter, and they said it was nothing. S-Some people get this." Hermione said, with a nervouse smiled on her face.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her, then smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." She said.

Hermione smiled back. She didn't want people to know what she was going though. This wasen't the first time this had happened. It happened a couple of times during the summer, and in the girl's dormitory at night.

"Um, Madame Pomfrey, I'm feeling much better. May I go back to class?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, but their at lunch now, so I'll escort you to the Great Hall to make sure you don't collapse again." She replied.

Hermione nodded, put on her glasses, and jumped out of the bed. Madame Pomfrey and Hermione walked out of the Hospital wing, and too the Great Hall. When they got to the doors, Madame Pomfrey and Hermione said goodbye, and Hermione opened the door, and everyone stared at her as she walked down the ailes to her seat besides Harry at the Gryiffendor table. She sat down.

"Oh my god, Herm. Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine now, Harry." Hermione replied.

"We thought you were a goner…" Ron said.

"And if Ron haden't catched you…" Lavender said.

"We don't want to think about-" Harry was about to say, but Hermione inturrupted him

"Guys! I'm perfectly alright! Please! Lets talk about something else besides my 'brush with death'" Hermione said loudly.

Everyone got silent. Then Harry smiled.

"SO, I got my latest Qudittich World magizine today…" Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

"Oh god…" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

1 MONTH LATER…

Harry walked down to get a drink of water from the Common Room kitchen. He then spotted Hermione on the couch, her hair tyed back into a messy pony-tail, and she was stroking Crookshank. Harry walked over to her. She was staring into the fire.

"Herm?" Harry asked.

Hermione jumped.

"Oh! Harry! You scared me…" Hermione said, clutching her chest.

"Sorry…what are you doing down here." Harry asked.

"Just…Just thinking." Hermione said, and gave a nervouse smile.

"About what?" Harry asked again.

'about you…tell him Hermione…' "Oh, about my part. I haven't gotton a lot of time to reherse it." Hermione said.

"oh…Do you want to practice it?" Harry asked, smiling.

Hermione smiled, and jumped up. 

"That would be nice!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Amarja Copiouso…(another script appeared) Here…(she handed it to Harry). Start here." She said, Harry began.

HARRY: I do love you.

HERMIONE: You did…

There was a time, when I was sure

That You and I were truly one

That our future was forever

And Would Never come undone

And we came so close

To being close

And though you cared for me

There's distance in your eyes tonight

So were not meant to be

The Love is gone

The Love is gone

The sweetest dream 

That you have ever known

The love is gone

The Love is gone

I wish you well

But I must you leave you now

Alone

There comes a moment in your life

Like a window, and you see your future

There before you, and how perfect life can be

But, adventure calls with unknown voices

Pulling you away

Becareful or you may regrete the choice you make

Someday

When Love is Gone

When Love is Gone

The Sweetest Dream

That we have ever known

When love is gone

When love is gone

I wish you well

But I must you leave you now

Alone

HARRY/HERMIONE: It was almost love

It was almost always

It was like a fariytale

Would live out you and I

And yes, some dreams come true

And Yes, some dreams fall though

HERMIONE: And yes, the time has come 

For us to say goodbye

Yes some dreams come true

And Yes, some dreams fall though

And yes, the time has come 

For us to say goodbye

The song finished. And they stared at each other. Harry looked at Hermione in a new light…'she has a beautiful voice…you should tell her…no, nevermind.' 'I wish he would say something' Hermione wondered. Harry began to flip though the pages.

"Is that all." Harry said, looking through the script. Hermione looked down.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay, well. I'm gunna go back to bed. Goodnight, Herm." Harry said, taking his water, and the script and walked back up to the boys dormitory, leaving Hermione by herself. And leaving him to his thoughts of her.

"Do you like Hermione?" Harry asked himself.

4 DAYS LATER BEFORE CHRISTMAS…

"It's nice your staying here with Harry, Ron. I would stay, but I really wish to see my mum and dad." Hermione said.

"Well, have a safe trip, my little Sparrow." Ron said, smiling down at Hermione.

"Bye Ron." Hermione said, smiling.

Hermione and Ron hugged. She liked that nickname. Ron had devopled a crush over Hermione over the years, but lately he began to lover her more as a sister, not a girlfriend. And he came up with the 'sparrow' nickname for since she was like a bird, but trapped. Hermione walked to the Great Hall, where Harry was reading his latest Quiddittch World magizine. She peered over his shoulder

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said. Harry turned around and looked up.

"Hey, Herm. So your off for Christmas. Did you get my gift?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. And I got Rons. I gave your's and Ron's to him." Hermione said shyly.

"Okay." Harry wispered back.

"Well…I'll see you after Christmas." Hermione said, as she leand down and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, then she walked off.

"Happy Christmas…" Harry said touching his cheek were Hermione kissed him.

THE TRAIN…

"I saw that, Herm." Lavender said, plopping down next to her. Hermione looked at her.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked.

"That kiss you gave to Harry…" Lavender said, smiling.

"Oh…it-It was just on the cheek. Besides, Harry could never like me like that." Hermione replied quietly.

"Yes he could…you just need a change?" Lavender said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Like what?" Hermione said, in a nervous tone.

"Like, get rid of those silly glasses. Haven't you heard of contacts?" Lavender said, giving a little giggle.

"I-I don't really like them…" Hermione said.

"You want Harry don't you?" Lavender asked. Hermione nodded.

"And, you have to fix that bush of hair of yours…awww…I see…loose curls, sunshine golden…" Lavender said, day dreaming.

"But, Lav…It won't look natural." Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing in this world is natural. Come on, Herm. Let me make you over." Lavender said pleding. Hermione looked at her, and finally nodded.

"Well…all-all right, but AFTER the play. Belle has brown hair." Hermione said.

"Deal! Oh, Herm! Your going to look Spectacular!" Lavender said, hugging her with a big smile on her face. Hermione smiled, then started reading a book.


	3. Chapter 3

The play was a success. Everyone loved Hermione's voice. She was offered to be in the next play, but coulden't because she had to go back to Hogwarts. Her dad was depressed, because he knew that Hermione always wanted to be a performer, and he didn't want her to give up the dream he had too. But, she told her dad that they have performing classes at Hogwarts, and he felt alittle better.

After Christmas, on the day they were to return to hogwarts, Lavender came over to Hermione's to do her makeover. The train back to Hogwarts leaves at 4:00, and it was 10:00 so they had 6 hours to get ready.

"Did you get any Muggle money for Christmas?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah. About $300.00…I have a lot of relitives." Hermione explained.

"Then we'll go to the mall, and get some new outfits for you, some make-up, and hair bleach and dye." 

Lavender said, pulling Hermione up from her bed.

When the girls got back from the mall, 2 hours later, they laid out all of Hermione's new things. She got about 4 pairs of hip-hugger flair jeans…lite blue, medium blue, dark blue, and the kind that looks dirty. She got a jean jacket, a stripy shirt with lite green and pink, it had a slit in front too. She got a pair of grey sweat pants, and 2 pairs of Nikey Traniers. She got a pink hoodied sweatshirt, a baby yellow caridgan flared sweater, and a pink one with purple at the end of the sleeves.

She got a assortment of make-up. She got blues, pinks, browns, white shimmer, and sliver glitter. She got mascara, brown and black eyeliner, plum, light pink, and medium pink lipstick. She also got clear, peach, and light pink gloss. She got light pink and peach blush. 

They started on the hair.

"It says to wash your hair. So, go get in the shower while I get everything ready." Lavender said, looking over the directions.

"Your enjoying this arent you?" Hermioen giggled.

"Well yes! I want to have my own beauty parlor when I'm older…" Lavender said, slippin ginto another daydream.

Hermione laughed, and walked to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, She walked back into the room in a lite blue bathrobe. Lavender set up a little vanity with all of Hermione's make-up, and some of Lavender's 'make-over' tools. Hermione walked over to the chair, and sat down.

"Okay, you can't see yourself till I'm done, okay?" Lavnder ran by her.

"All right." Hermione replied.

Lavender started to put the bleach in her hair, when she was done, she put a hair net over her head.

"It'll take 1 hour to bleach your hair. So, I'm going to get started on your face, hands, feet, and nails." Lavender said.

Withen the hour, Lavender plucked Hermione's bushy eyebrows, put on a mud mask, gave her a manicure and a pedicure. When she was done, she took off the hair net. And told Hermione to go into the shower and wash it off.

Lavender had to lead Hermione to the bath room, cos Hermione didn't have her glasses on.

After that, Lavender put in the sunlight golden hair color in Hermione's hair, and put the net back on.

15 minutes later, Hermione jumped back into the shower and washed it off. While it dried, Lavender did Hermione's make-up, then, she put on a permanent anti-frizzy charm on Hermione's hair, she then striagtend, then curled it into loose curls.

Lavender then handed Hermione her black howarts robe, knickers, white tights, a bra, her blakc buckle shoes, and her contacts. When Hermione was done, Lavender stood back in admireation.

"My best work yet…You can look now Hermione." Lavender said.

Hermione turned around, the smile on her face fell into a face of shock. She touched her non-frizzy golden hair, then she touched her smooth face. She had on the light brown make-up, with the black eyeliner, mascara, and the peach gloss.

"Oh, Lavender…" Hermione said quietly

"You like it?" Lavender said, bitting her nails. Hermione ran over to Lavender and hugged her.

"I love it! Harry won't even recognize me!" Hermione squealed.

Harry and Ron decided to meet Hermione at the train station, since it was a Hogesmeade weekend, they were allowed too. It was 6:00, and they could see the train comeing up.

"It's coming, Ron." Harry said, looking at the train.

The train pulled into the station. Ron and Harry got up from the beanches. And walked towards the 6th Year Door. When suddenly, a girl stepped out, she looked the opposite direction of Harry and Ron.

"Who is she?" Harry asked, nodding his head towards the girl.

"I..I don't know. I've never seen her before." Ron said, looking at her.

The girl then turned her head. It was Hermione. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped. Hermione smiled at them, she then stepped off the train with Lavender right behind her.

"Harry! Ron! Hi!" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron were lost for words. They just nodded. Lavender gave alittle chuckle.

"Lav! It's a hogemeade weekend!" Hermione said.

"Dammit!" Lavender said in a wisper.

"W-w-we can go to the castle, while you guys change…" Harry said, with a shaky tone.

Hermione smiled at him.

"That be okay. Lav?" Hermione said, turning to her.

"Sure." Lavender replied.

When Lavender and Hermione got to the girls dorm, Hermione put on her pink cardigan flared sweater, her light blue hip hugger flares, and a pair of her nicky traniers. She washed her eyes and redid her eye make-up to the pink colors. Lavender and Hermione then walked down stairs. And the 4 then got back into the cariage to Hogesmeade.

"What happened to your glasses, Sparrow?" Ron asked.

"Lavender and I thought it was time for a change." Hermione said, smiling.

"You look really great, Mione." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said, shocked.…'he never called me that before'.

When the 4 entered the Three Broomsticks, everyone looked at Hermione and began to talk about how great she looked, a few even came up and told her. A few of the guys asked her to dance, but she polietly turned them down. Hermione's other friends, Parvati and Ginny, came over to her,

"Hermione! You look gourgeous!" Pavarti exclaimed.

"Beautiful!" Ginny said.

"We hardly reconized you!" Parvati said.

Hermione smiled, and they all talked for about 10 minutes. Hermione then excused herself to go to the bathroom, but them, she was pulled onto someone's lap…Draco's. Hermione yelled in fright. And Harry looked over. He stood up, and Hermione looked over to him, she then winked. Harry them knew she was up to something.

"Granger, I love the new look." Draco said, slyly.

"Thanks, Draco. Hey, Draco…" Hermione said sweetly.

"Yeah Babe?" Draco asked.

"Remember when Ron said you'd get yours?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…" Draco said, glancing over at Ron.

"Well, I think it's going to be tonight…" Hermione said, in a sexy tone.

"Really…" Draco said back in a sexy tone.

"Yeah…and it's going be very steamy and hot…" Hermione picked up the jug of Butterbeer behind Draco's head. "Butterbeer all over you!" Hermione said, then got up and dumped in over his head.

"You damn Mudblood Bitch!" Draco said, wiping it away from his face.

"Go wash up, Malfoy…the Butterbeer might seep into your poors and give you more zits then the one's you already have." Hermione spat at him

Draco turned pink, and headed to the boys bathroom. Hermione walked back over to Harry, Lavender, and Ron's table, all of them were laughing, so was Hermione. Lavender gave her a high-five.

"That was beautiful!" Lavender said through her laughs,

"Did you see his face?" Ron asked everyone.

"Never knew you had it in you, Mione." Harry said, giving her a sexy look.

"Well…Things change." Hermione replied, smiling and winking at Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"Well, I'm going to turn in. Goodight." Hermione said, getting up from the couch.

"Night Sparrow." Ron said.

"Nite Herm." Lavender replied.

"Goodnight, Mione." Harry said in a wisper

Hermione walked up the steps. Harry sighed. Lavender looked at him.

"You like her, don't ya Harry?" Lavender asked, raising her eyebrow.

"How do you DO That??" Harry asked. Lavender always knew when someone liked someone.

Lavender shrugged. "You're a powerful wizard. I can match people. We all have our gifts."

"Go up their and tell her." Ron said, giving Harry a nudge.

"I can't…What if she doesen't like me…what if I ruin what we have, what if-" Lavender stopped him

"WHAT if someone gets to her before you?" Lavender asked. 

Harry looked at her, and with that, Harry jumped up of the couch, and ran up the stairs. He didn't knock, but burst into the room. Hermione was standing the in the middle of the room, she quickly wrapped her robe around her, and yelled.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh god, Hermione! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have knocked."

"Yes you should have, Harry…I-I." Hermione began, but her eyes fluttered, and she countiued to repeat 

'I'. Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked. But, Hermione fainted, right into Harry's arms. He began to shake her.

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up…" Harry said.

But she didn't wake, Harry looked around, and decided to lay her on her bed, which he did, but accidently fell on her. Then Lavender walked in.

" Is everything…ooh." Lavender said. Harry jumped up. Lavender covered her mouth, and began to giggle.

"Its not what it looked like." Harry said, trying to explain.

"It's okay if you want to express your feelings like that, Harry…" Lavender said, continuing to giggle

"No! She passed out before I could say anything…" Harry exclaimed

"What! Hermione!" Lavender said, racing over to Hermione's bed.

She took out her wand and said, 'umous opanous'. And Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione? Are you okay…you passed out." Lavender said.

"wha-What? Yeah…I'm fine. Just…exhusted from all of todays excitement." Hermione said, sighing.

"Well, we'll let you sleep." Harry said, also sighing. Lavender looked at him. Harry shrugged.

"All right…" Hermione said, turing over. Harry and Lavender walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, Harry. You can tell her later." Lavender said, putting a hand on Harry's arm.

"Yeah…" Harry wispered.

The next day, Hermione didn't feel to well. So, while all of her friends went outside to play In the new freash snow, Hermione sat in a chair by the window and watched them. She thought about Harry. She sighed, 'one day I'll fly away…Why live life from dream to dream…' Harry suddenly came through the common room, with snow flakes in his hair, and on his cloak. He brushed them off. And took of his cloak

"Hey Mione." Harry said.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Feeling better?" Harry said, walking over to her.

"Not really…" she said, setting her book down.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"That's okay…er…how's the snow?" she said, trying to make converstation.

"It's fine…" He replied.

Hermione looked into his emerald eyes. 'I could look into them all day…'Hermione then began to laugh. 

Harry stared at her. 'she looks so cute when she laughs..' He then wondered.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked, giving her a glance.

"Because, your shirt is inside out." She said, though her giggles.

Harry looked down, she was right. Harry advanced towards her and attacked her with a tickle fight.  
  
"Harry please!" she cried.

Harry then picked her up from the chair, and through her down on the couch, he began to tickle to more widly. Suddenly he stopped. He reilazied that he was on top of her, he was about to get up when she wisperd.  
  
"Wait...don't go..." she said, grabbing his arm.

Harry looked at her, 'now or never' he thought. He moved his head towards Hermione's slowly. He took a breath, and gently kissed her on the lips. Then moved his head away alittle, put his finger under her chin, and tilted it up then, kissed her again with more passion. Hermione moved her hands up behind Harry's neck, Harry then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
Just when they were really getting into the passion, Hermione stopped him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What does this mean, Harry? Is it lust…or do you like me?" Hermione said, pleding with his eyes.

Harry looked at her, he coulden't lie to those beautiful eyes that looked longliy into his.

"I like you, Mione…a lot. Ever since me and you sang together. Do..Do you like me?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"I like you a lot, Harry…" she wispered.

Harry then began to kiss her again. But, they stopped before they did anything stupid.

"I think I'm feeling much better now, Harry…" Hermione said, with a little smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks, Harry and Hermione showed there affection everywhere. A lot of people told them 'they made cute couples' 'we always knew you'd end up together' and 'whens the wedding.' Unfortunatly, Cho wasn't to happy about all of this. She liked having the famous 'Harry Potter 'pine' over her, but now that Hermione was going out with him, it just wasen't happening. 

Cho was watching Harry and Hermione hang all over each other at lunch, laughing and talking about something with Ron and Lavender. Cho scowled at Hermione. Amanda and Jessica, her to close friends, saw this, and laughed. Cho glared at them.

"And what is so damn funny?" Cho asked. 

"Your loosing your touch, Cho…" Jessica said, in a sing song voice.

"What are you talking about!? " Cho shot back.

"Cho, every since Hermione came back looking like god's gift to men, everyone stopped googling over you, and are now googling over her! And you've even lost Harry, 'the boy who lived' admairation!" Amanda replied.

"Oh, Don't you worry…I have a plan…" Cho said, with a devilish smile.

2 DAYS LATER…

"Has anyone ever heard of the Wishing Spell?" Professer Flitwickt asked. Hermione, as usual, raised her hand.

"Each wizard and witch has one Wish Spell to use. It can be used for anything for good, and that your heart really desiares." Hermione said.

"Very good, Miss Granger. You can only use this Spell when there is something in your heart that you most wish to have, your want. Please turn to page 112 in your Grade 6 books for more information about it. I would also like a 1 page essay due tomorrow about it." Professer Flitwick said, as the kids in the class moaned.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire in the common room, all alone. Hermione had lyed her head on Harry's shoulders, and Harry had his cheek on her head. They both wished they could stay like this forever. Just the two of them.

"I love you, Hermione." Harry wispered.

Hermione removed her head from Harry's shoulder. She studied him, his saying those words, came to a shock.

"D-Do you mean that?" Hermione asked.

"I mean it with all my heart, Hermione. I've never known such happiness. You have giving me all the love my parents would have provided me." Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry. With every fiber of my being." Hermione said.

Harry then leaned in to kiss Hermione in a passionate kiss, then Hermione suddenly broke from the kiss, and stared at Harry with a look of horror in her eyes, and she turned white. Harry looked at her confused.

"What is it, Mione?" he asked.

"The WISHING SPELL ESSAY! We totally forgot about it! Come on, we need to get to work!" Hermione practically screamed, reaching for their books. Harry rolled his eyes, then gave a little chuckle. When she handed him his book, she then rested back on the couch, and began to read. Harry wrapped his arm around her, smiled down at her, then kissed her on her temple. He then too began to read.

3 DAYS LATER…

Cho waited around the corner for Harry to come out of his Divanation Class. Harry then rounded the corner with Ron, laughing about something, she jumped out in front of them.

"Hey Harry! Will you walk with me to lunch...I need to talk to you!" Cho said, with a big smile. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Erm...okay." Harry said, 'what could she want?'

"I'm going to meet up with Hermione. I'll see you at lunch, Harry." Ron said, then waved and walked off. Harry waved after him.  
  
Harry and Cho didn't say one word to each other the whole way there. He would keep looking at her to see if she was going to say something, she didn't. She would just smile every once in awhile at him, or her friends she passed in the hall. 

When they finally got there, they stood in front of each other, Cho still not saying a word. Harry finally spoke up.

"Uh…well, I'm going to lunch, I'll see you la-" Harry said, put was cut off from Cho, who kissed him, hard on the lips. Harry then pushed her away.

" What the hell do you think your doing?!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted...Harry?" Cho asked, with a sad expression on her face.

"Months ago, I have to confess, but not now, Cho. You know I'm going out with Hermione, and I would never hurt her. I love her." Harry said.

" That little bitch can't compare to me..." Cho sneered.  
  
Harry began to tell her off, when Cho heard Hermione's and Ron's voices advancing towards them, Cho then, huringly, kissed Harry again, then let go of Harry just in time for Hermione and Ron to see. She then glared at Harry, pretending not to see Hermione or Ron.

"Harry! You have a girlfriend! God! I thought better of you!" Cho said, almost in 'fake' tears. Harry looked at her, then he knew what was going on, he heard a low sob from behind him. He turned around, and there they were, Hermione and Ron. Hermione stared at Harry, looking for some sort of reaction, or words.

"Well?!" Hermione yelled. "Have you nothing to say?!". Harry was still trying to find the words. But everything was happing so fast, he didn't know what too say. She then looked at Harry one last time, with the tears building up in her eyes. She then spun her heel, and lowered her head, and cried. Harry then advanced towards her, but she felt his presence getting nearer, so she took of down the hall. Harry looked after her.

Ron then advanced towards Harry...and punched him, in the face.  
  
"How could you! Harry! She loved you! And we find you with her! What was your plan, Harry? To use Hermione to get to Cho?" Ron yelled. Harry was still to lost for words to answer, and he was now in pain. Ron just scowled at him, then went to find Hermione. Cho then smiled at Harry.

"Well...now that I've settled that problem...I'll be going to lunch. Bye Harry!" Cho said, waving and smiling, and left Harry dumbfound in the hall.

Hermione raced into the common room, where she froze. She began to gasp, and cough. She stulked over into the girls bathroom, she leaned up againts the mirrors, and she began to cough violently, she began to taste the metallic taste of blood. She looked at herself, she was turning white, and sweating. Her coughing became more violent. She walked out of the bathroom, gasping and coughing, finally, her eyes fluttered, and with one last gasp for air, she collapse to the ground. Ron entered only minutes later.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

He rolled her over, and saw alittle bit of blood on her lips. He felt her pulse, it was there, but very weak. He picked her up, and carried her all the way to the Hosptial Wing. Madame Pomfrey yelled at Ron to lie her on the bed, while she went and got Professer Dumbledore. 10 minutes later, they returned, Profresser Mcgonagall with them.

"Madame Pomfrey, Remove her clothes, and put her in a gown, and place a blaket over her." Dumbledore said, getting out some Muggle Medical Books.

Madame Pomfrey did so, she made sure Ron and the Professer's didn't see.

"Draw up 2 CC's of mesculin." Dumbledore said.

Madame Pomfrey did that, and injected it into Hermione's arms. Hermione's eyes were half open, but she didn't know what was happening. Ron stood a few feet away from Hermione, with a few tears coming down his face. 1 hour later, after reading a bunch of Muggle Medical Books, Dumbledore knew what was wrong with her…

"Mirvena, Poppy, …Mister Weasly, I'm afraid that…Miss Hermione Granger is dying…She has consumption. It's a desiese where the lungs are decaying, and the blood she is couging up…it's contains pieces of the lungs…and, there is no cure."

Everyone looked at Professer Dumbledore. The light in his eyes seemed to have faded.

"My little Sparrow is..dying?" Ron said, in a wisper

Everyone looked at Professer Dumbledore. The light in his eyes seemed to have faded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasly." Dumbledore said.

She told me, that she coughed up blood a lot…and it was nothing to worry about…If I would have known…" Madame Pomfrey said.

"She probably didn't want anyone to worry." Professer Mcgonagall said. "I will inform the parents, and the students."

"No, not the students. They have no reason to know about Miss Grangers affairs." Dumbledore said.

"You can't tell Hermione, Professer…Let her parents." Ron asked. Dumbledore smiled at him

"It's alright, Ron. I was already planning on doing that. She will leave Hogwarts at the end of the term to be taken care of by her family and her doctors." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at Hermione, she was still between counsinces. Her make-up was faddding with the persperation.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next morning, lying in her bed. She rose, and looked around. She noticed she was wearing a long white night dress. 'When did I get into this?' she wondered. Then the memories of yesterday popped into her head. She lied back down, and felt the tears returning to her eyes. She then heard a light sorning next to her bed. She then opened her curtin, and found Ron sleeping in one of the big chairs next to her bed. She smiled. She then leaned over and woke him up.

"Ron…" she said. Ron gently stirred.

"huh, wha-oh, Herm. How are you feeling?" Ron asked, becoming more and more wide awake.

"I'm feeling alright. What are you doing in here? And how did I get into this?" she asked, Ron tried to find the words.

"Well, I had to take you to the hosptial wing, because…because you said you didn't feel to well. When we got there, Madame Pomfrey gvae you some medicane, then you changed into the night dress, and you clonked out on the hosptial bed. Madame Pomfrey said I should stay here and keep an eye on you." Ron explained. Hermione nodded her head.

"Oh, okay. Well, we should get ready for our breakfast and things. I'll meet you down stairs." She said. Ron nodded, then got up and left. Hermione began getting ready.

At breakfast, Harry wondered where Ron and Hermione were. They were gone all night. He then thought that Ron might have made a move on her…But, NO! Ron treated Hermione as a sister. Then, they both walked into the hall. Harry looked at Hermione, 'she looks so pale…'. Harry thought to himself. Ron sat down across from Harry, Hermione sat down next to Ron. Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione…" Harry said. Herrmione pretended not to hear him.

"Hermione, please listen…" Harry pledded with her, touching her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No! I don't want to hear it Harry! I just hope that you too are happy as we were…" Hermione said, with fresh new tears in her eyes. Hermione got up and left the table, taking her breakfast with her. She then sat down next to Ginny and Pavarti. Ron looked at Harry.

"Ron! Please…believe me! I would never cheat on Hermione! You know how much I love her! Cho, she, kissed me! Please…understand." Harry said, with a shaky tone in his voice. Ron smiled.

"I know, Harry. I heard Cho talking to Amanda about what happened, before me and Hermione came in." 

Ron said. Harry looked baffled.

"But…how come she's still mad at me?" Harry asked.

"She wasn't there. And I didn't tell her because, she woulden't believe me, you know Hermione, and because you need to find your own way to win her heart back." Ron said. "I can't do it for you, sorry mate." Harry shook his head.  
  
"But how?" Harry asked. Ron looked around to see if anyone was looking. He then opened his Charm book and took out a piece of paper. It had Hermione's hand writing on it. He handed it to Harry, who stuided it.

"What is this? A poem?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"It's a song. When you guys were going out, she said that you too didn't have a song. So, Lavender suggested that she write one. Well, she did. She even got the melody down and everything…But then the thing with Cho, and then she gave it to me for Lavender…but I don't want. It's your's and Herms." Ron said. Harry smiled, then he looked down at the paper again.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Harry asked. Ron smiled.

"Sing it to her. She made it out that you both can sing it. And, if she accepts you apoloy, she'll sing the lines that she made for her." Ron said. Harry nodded, it was the perfect idea.

"But where will I sing it Ron?" Harry asked. Ron thought for a moment.

"How about at the Three Broomsticks! There's a lot of people there, and there's a trip coming up on Saturday!" Ron said. Harry smiled.

"Ok! I'll send a letter to the manager there, and get everything settled! Thank you Ron!" Harry said, jumping up from the table, and running to the Owlery. Ron smiled after him, then it fadded.

"At least she can have some happiness….Before she leaves…" Ron said to himself.

2 Days Later, Hermione and Ron were sitting down at a table in the Gryiffendor Common room. Hermione was reading a letter, then she jumped up.

"Their…Their making me leave!" She yelled at Ron. Ron kept slient.

"I'm going to talk to Professer Dumbledore! I need an explanation! And if it's not good…I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Hermione yelled, stomping out of the Common room. 

'either you, her best friend, tell her, or the teachers…you'. Ron said to himself, then followed after Hermione.

Down the hall, the corridor was empty. Ron shouted to Hermione. "HERMIONE! I know why their making you leave!" 

Hermione stopped, turned around, and walked back to Ron.

"Why Ron? Tell me why?" Hermione asked, with a frown

"I didn't want to tell you, Sparrow…" Ron said, looking down.

"Tell me!" Hermione yelled at him

"Your dying! Hermione!" Ron yelled back. "Your dying…" he said sofly.

"Ha Ha, Ron…I don't need your jokes now…this is ser-I-ous" Hermione said, but she noticed that Ron's serious-looking face stayed.

"I'm not playing Tricks, Sparrow. Dumbledore…he told us. The day you passed out after you saw Cho and Harry…You have Tubriculious." Ron said, then, the tears came.

"I-I'm dying…" Hermione said to herself. She backed up against a wall In the corridor, and slid down it. 

She brought her knees up to her chest, and circled her arms around them, she looked down, and began to cry. Ron then kneeld next to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"So…dreaming ends today…" Hermione said to herself, and burried her head in her knees, and cried harder. Ron then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, as she cried onto his shoulder. She then broke away and looked up at him.

"I…I didn't want to believe anything was wrong with me. So, I just ignored it. I-I was in such deinal. Do you know what I'm dying from, Ron?" Hermione asked, with tears in her eyes. Ron nodded his head.

"Professer Dumbledore said it was Pulmonary Consumption…Tubriculoius. I looked it up in the dictionary. It said 'A progressive wasting away of the body, associated with coughm spitting of blood, hectice fever, and fainting-What's so funny?" Ron asked, Hermione was giggling lighty through her tears.

"You, looking in a dictonary…It's a funny site." Hermione said. Ron lightly punched her on the arm.

"Haha, Hermione. Anyways, we know you've been fainting, and the profressers, and I, saw the blood. Have you been coughing?" Ron asked, becoming serious once again. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. It first starts out like a common cough, then it becomes much more violent." Hermione said. Ron nodded his head.

"Well, come on, lets go tell Dumbledore you know now." Ron said, standing up, giving a hand to Hermione. She then stood up too, and they walked to the Headmaster's Office.


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiya, guys. I just want to say, thank you soooo much for all the reviews. They are REALLY what keeps the writers going. Anyways, this is the last chapter to HoGwArTs CaStLe. L Sorry. But anyways, I'm working on a new story called We'Ll Be tOgEtHeR. It's about Hermione's parents dying, and to cope with it, she changes drastically…Harry also finally admits to Ron he likes Herm. It'll take place in there 7th year. So, check that out when I get out the first Chap. We'll, later Babes! And please, if you DON'T like the ending, don't flame me. Thanks again!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday, in the Boys Dormtiory, Harry and Ron discussed tomorrow, at Hogsemeade.

"They said that they would be more then happy to help, and that there Three Broomsticks, was my Three Broomsticks." Harry said.

"Okay, so me and Lavender will get Hermione there, and what time will you be singing?" Ron asked.

"2pm. But, try to be there alittle early." Harry said. Ron smiled.

"I won't let ya down, mate." Ron said. Harry smiled.

"I hope that this works, Ron. I miss her so much…I just want her in my arms again." Harry said, lowering his head.

"Don't worry, Harry. It'll work." Ron said, reasuringly.

On Saturday, around 2:00, most of the Hogwarts students were now at Three Broomsticks.

Having a laugh, and drinking Butterbeer. Except for Hermione.

"I don't know why you brought me here." Hermione said to Ron.

"Because, you needed to get out." Ron smiled. Hermione sighed then looked down at her untouched ButterBeer.

The manger of Three Broomsticks then came out.

"Settle down…settle down…thank you. I am very pleased to announce, that we have some live talent here from Hogwarts! Performing for the first time ever, Harry Potter!" The Manger shouted, and everyone cheered, and Hermione looked up.

Harry then came on stage. The music began, and Hermione reconized the melody, then soon the lyrics.

Never Knew I could Feel like this

It's Like I've Never Seen the Sky Before

Want to Vanish Inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and More

****

BY NOW, HARRY WAS LOOKING DIRECTLY AT HERMIONE, AND SHE WAS LOOKING BACK.

Listen To My Heart

Can You Hear It Sing

Come Back to Me 

And Forgive Everything

Seasons May Change

Winter to Spring…

But I love you…

Until the end of time…

Come What May

Come What May

I Will Love You Until my Dying Day

****

Hermione looked up at Harry, tears were slowly coming down her face. She smiled at Harry, and he smiled back. She then began to sing.

Suddenly the world

Seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.

****

She Got Up, and began to walk towards the stage.

BOTH: Suddenly My Life Doesne't Seem 

Such a Waste

HERMIONE: It all revoles around you

****

She climed up the stage steps, and walked towards Harry, who was looking at her.

BOTH: And there's not river to wide

No moutain to High

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And Stars May Collide

****

She reached him, they stared into each others eyes. 

HARRY: But I love You.

HERMIONE: I love You.

HARRY: Until the end…

HERMIONE: Till the end…

BOTH: Of Time

Come what May

Come What May

I Will Love You Until My Dying Day

Oh Come What May

Come What May

I will love you…

HERMIONE: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

****

They held hands, and faced the audience.

BOTH: Come What May

Come What May

I Will Love You Until My Dying Day!

The song ended and everyone clapped. Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Pavarti all got up from their seats and raced backstage to where Hermione and Harry were.

Harry held Hermione's hands close to his chest, he leaned in and kissed her, with a big smile on his face, Hermione felt weak, but put on a smile for Harry.

"I told her no, that I love you and I would never, but she kissed me any ways. I tried to pull away, but just then you and Ron came around the corner. I don't blame you if you never want to have anything to do with me again. I have caused you so much pain, and I can never forgive myself for that. But Hermione, not matter what, I will always love you." Harry said, frantically.

"Harry…I'm sorry. I will always love you too…I should have listened." Hermione said, weekly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mione. Nothing…But, do you forgive me?" Harry asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"Of course, Harry." She said, weakly.

Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Pavarti then appeared behind them.

"I'm so glad your back together!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"Hey! Their calling your names" Dean said. They all looked out towards the stage.

Harry then began to pull Hermione onto the stage, a big grin on his face. But Hermione didn't move. She flung her head back, and just stared up, a couple of times, closing her eyes. Harry stopped, and looked at her. She began to gasp. Suddenly, she had everyone's attention.

"Hermione…" Harry said.

Hermione began to pant and gasp. Harry put his arm around her waist. She began to cough.

"Hermione. Whats the matter?" Harry asked.

Hermione began to fall backwards, Harry gently laid her down on his now kneeling knee, and supported her.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, getting worried.

Harry was now kneeling, holding Hermione up. Hermione began to wheeze now.

"Darling, Darling…whats the matter? Darling. Hermione, Whats the matter?" He asked.

Hermione keep wheezing, coughing violently, and gasping. Suddenly, blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. Harry looked at her, worried out of his mind, he was beging to shake and sweat. He saw the blood, and wipped it from her moth, and studied it.

"God. Oh God." He wispered to himself.

Hermione began to gasp for air, and started to shake in Harry's arms.

"Somebody get some help!" Harry yelled to Ron.

Ron told Ginny to go fetch Professer Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

"(wheezing) I'm sorry. Harry. I-I-I…(whispers) I'm dying." Hermione said.

"Shh." Harry said, trying to clam her down.

Ginny looked back, and stopped. She knew no one could save her, everyone did. Hermione began to wimper.

"Shh. Shh." Harry keep saying.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said in a pant.

"You'll be all right. You'll be all right. You'll be all right." Harry said, hugging her, kissing her temple, then pulling her out of the hug, and looking at her.

"Cold. I'm co…Cold." Hermione wispered.

Harry just looked at her, not knowing what to do. What was he to do…the woman he loved was dying. His eyes began to gloss with tears, his trembling and sweating became more intense

"Hold me. Hold me." Hermione said, still panting.

Harry hugged her. He coulden't hold back the tears any longer.

"You're okay (sniffles). (He looked into her eyes. Trembling) I love you." Harry said, a tear coming down his cheek.

Hermione smiled. 

"You've got to go on, Harry." She said.

Harry heard her, but he didn't want to hear what she said, he wanted to block it from his mind, but he coulden't.

"I can't go on without you. Though…" Harry said, giving a small cuckle, tears now coming down his face.

"You've got so much to give." Hermione wispered.

She began to touch his face. Harry kissed her hands.

"Never forget me, Harry…" Hermione said.

"No…No…please…" Harry said, now sobbing.

"I'll always be with you." Hermione said, she giggled.

Hermione took a few deep breaths. Then smiled. Hermione's panting subsided, then finally ceased.

Harry kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. With Her eyes still open, and glossing with her cold tears, She died. Harry then began to cry uncontrollabley. He cried out. He held her close, and so very tight. Everyone in the room began to sob, or contiuned to, the last thing Harry heard was from Ron… "HARRY!"

Harry then opened his eyes. He was still holding Hermione. He looked around. He was floting in mid air, with green sourounding him. Then, someone appeared in front of him. She was thin, with long wavy red hair, and bright green eyes. It was his mother.

"Mum?" Harry asked, his eyes sqintinng.

"Yes, my darling." Lily replied.

"Wh…Where are we?" Harry asked, looking at his mom.

"Were in your mind. I'll always be here whenever you need me my dearest son." Lily spoke in a gentle voice.

"Oh… Mum…I don't wanna live without Hermione…what..what to I do. Please, help me…" Harry said, his tears returning.

"The powers in your heart. Haven't you learned anything at that school?" Lily asked.

"I don't understand…wait, do-do you mean, the Wishing Spell?" He asked her. She giggled.

"What do you think, Harry? You have 2 things that your heart most desires…to have a family…from either your parents, or Hermione…" Lily said.

"I can use it to bring back Hermione?" Harry asked. Lily nodded.

"Goodbye, Harry. I love you." Lily said, fadding.

Lily then dissaperred, Harry looked down at Hermione. He thought in his mind and in his heart how much he wanted Hermione back, and to be healty…He sang their song.

Come what may

Come What may

I will love you

Until my dying day…

A tear rolled down his cheek, and landed on Hermione's lips. A white light then surrounded it, and it got bigger, and en-gupled Harry and Hermione.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. He reached over to the night-stand next to him, and picked up his glasses. He looked around. 'how did I get here?', Then, he looked beside him. Hermione, she was there in the next bed by him. She had a white sheet over her, her long loose curls hung over it. She looked like an angel. Professer Dumbledore then came in.

"Awake then, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is she alive?" Harry said, looking at Hermione, then at him

Professer Dumbledore nodded his head, 'yes'. Harry look like he was going to fly.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Harry asked.

"After Hermione…died…you passed out." Dumbledore said.

"I saw my mum…" Harry said, looking down at his bed.

"Yes, and you used the Wishing Spell to bring back Hermione. Harry, the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love…and be loved in return. And that's what made Hermione come back…your love for one another. Ah, I see Miss Granger is stiring. I shall leave you too alone." Dumbledore said, exiting the room.

In that she was. Her eyes fluttered open.

"H-harry?" Hermione wisperd.

Harry jumped out of his bed, and kneeled besides Hermione.

"I'm here, Mione." Harry said, running his hand across her forehead.

"Oh Harry…I thought I was-" Hermione began to say, but was stopped by Harry.

"But your not…your not dead." Harry said, kissing her over and over on her lips, and face. He then hugged her. Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

"I could never live without you, Mione," Harry wispered into her ear. Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"I will always love you, Harry…" Hermione said.

Harry then pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. They were only 16, but they knew all they needed to know. That they love each other, and they had a love that would live on forever. The End. 


End file.
